Wonderful
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Songfic, I bet I'm probably the 3rd person who made a story with this song.


****

Wonderful

I do not own Digimon or this song, "Wonderful," by Everclear.

There they go again, right on cue. Fighting and arguing and shouting. Young four-year old T.K Ishida hugged his older brother Matt who was nine years old. _Make them stop, make them stop._ TK thought. 

> "Just close your eyes, TK," Matt whispered, closing his eyes, "and count to ten."

> The two brothers did what Matt thought would change everything, but when they opened them, they were still sitting in Matt's bedroom and their parents were still fighting. Suddenly, their mother screeched:

> "I want a divorce!"

> TK gasped as tears ran down his eyes. He heard Matt moan, "oh, nooo."

> "But Nancy, what about the children?" their father asked.

> "We'll just have to split them up." Nancy replied, sad and relieved at the same time. "I'm taking TK and I'm moving across the harbor."

> "No!" TK quickly got up and opened the door. He ran into his father's arms. "No! Don't split up!"

> His father picked him up, "I'm afraid we have to, son."

> Matt stood across the room, "that's not fair…I won't get to see T.K."

> "You can see each other at summer camp each year," Nancy compromised. "Don't worry, we'll still love you…everything will be just fine. It'll be wonderful soon."

_

> Wonderful?

_ Matt thought, _my parents are splitting up and I won't be able to see my little brother, yeah, that's wonderful. _

> "Are you sure about this, Nancy?" he asked finally. (AN: Does anyone know their father's name?)

> Nancy nodded, "I don't think we have any other choice."

> Nancy and TK moved out of the apartment as soon as the divorce was finalized. They stood underneath a streetlight where they were going to say their good-byes.

> "I'm sorry, Nancy," Mr. Ishida said gloomily. "Sorry…about everything."

> "It's too late for that," Nancy muttered, "time to say goodbye, TK."

> TK let go of his mother's hand and jumped into his father's arms for what he thought was the last time. "Bye, bye Daddy….!" He sobbed. "I'll miss you, Daddy!"

> Mr. Ishida patted his young son's back, "I'll miss you too, TK." Then he sat him down. TK didn't want to let go of his neck.

> TK sniffed and hugged Matt. Matt tried his best to stay strong, not to cry, but he couldn't help it. He saw his reflection in TK's eyes. TK cried and it made Matt shed a few tears. _I'm going to be all alone now,_ Matt thought. _I'm supposed to take care of my little brother but Mom's taking him away from me…it's just not fair!_

> The two brothers reluctantly pulled apart. Mr. Ishida took Matt's hand; Nancy took TK's. They looked at each other for a small moment and turned around. Their faces without emotion, looking forward, their parents walked off with one son and Matt and TK looked over their shoulders, thinking that they'd never see each other again.

> "Goodbye, brother," Matt whispered.

> "Goodbye, brother," TK whispered.

_

> I close my eyes when it gets too sad. I think thoughts that I know are bad. I close my eyes and I count to ten. I hope it's over when I open them. I want the things that I had before, like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door. I wish I couldcount to ten and make everything be wonderful again. I hope my mom and I hope my dad will figure out why they get so mad. I hear them scream... I hear them fight. They say bad words that make me want to cry.

_

> "Time to go to bed, T.K," his mom told him. She tucked him in. "I know it's going to be hard, T.K hun, but Mommy's here."

> "It's not fair, Mommy," T.K mumbled. 

> "I know, sweetie," Nancy said quietly. "A lot of things aren't fair."

> TK closed his eyes, "I don't feel so sleepy." He opened them.

> "I know it's been a rough day for you, but you need to sleep. Just dream of angels that will make you sleep."

> "Okay," he closed them and felt his mom kiss his forehead. She turned off the light. Indeed, TK dreamed; he dreamed of angels. First one angel, a male, with six wings and a gray helmet covering his eyes and long orange hair. The angel had strong powers. The angel was always guarding TK. Then the angel become stronger and bigger. His 6 white wings became 8 big ones and he was bigger. His gray helmet was a bigger purple one with a purple sword. He then saw another angel, a female. She had 8 white feathery wings and also a gray helmet covering her face. She had beautiful blond hair. She too was guarding TK and also a young girl with short brown hair that TK didn't know. She didn't have wings or a halo, but she looked like an angel to TK. They all made TK smile.

> "Everything will be wonderful someday," they told him. 

_

> Yeah, someday. I just can't wait until someday comes, 

_TK thought. _

> I close my eyes when I go to bed and I dream of angels who will make me smile. I feel better when I hear them say everything will be wonderful some day. 

_

> For weeks TK had to live with his pain. It wouldn't go away. While he lived with his mom, his dad and bigger brother was across the harbor, in the home he grew up in. The place he was _supposed_ to be. TK got up when he heard crying coming from the living room. TK looked at his mom who wiped a tear from her eye.

> "Mommy, are you okay?"

> She smiled and looked up. "No, honey, everything's fine." Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks tearstained. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

> TK was confused, _I don't understand, she's smiling and but I just saw her cry._

> Promises mean everything when you're little and the world's so big. I just don't understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes and tell me everything is wonderful now. Na na na na na na na. Na na na na na na na. (Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now.) 

> TK went to his new school He tried to have fun.

> "TK, are you okay? You look sad." Some kids asked.

> "Don't worry about me," TK said to his friends. "I'm fine…everything's okay." He laughed and ran to the swings, "come on let's play!"

> The kids exchanged glances but played with him anyway. After recess, he went back to class. He looked at up at the clock, the clock was ticking. In an hour or so he'd have to go back home where his dad and brother wasn't staying. It was just as bad living there as it was living back there in Odabai. TK didn't know where to go.

_

> I go to school and I run and play. I tell the kids that it's all OK. I like to laugh so my friends won't know. When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home.

_

> TK walked wearily into the apartment he now called home.

> "Hi, honey, how was…"

> TK kept on walking and didn't meet his mother's gaze, "fine." He dropped his backpack and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and pretended he was someone else, somewhere else. He hoped he was with those angels in his dreams.

> _I go to my room and I close my eyes, I make believe that I have a new life. I don't believe you when you say everything will be wonderful someday. Promises mean everything when you're little and the world is so big, so big. I just don't understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes, when you tell me everything is wonderful now. Na na na na na na na. Na na na na na na na. _

> Nine-year old TK walked in from school. He gasped when he saw his mom talking to someone.

> "Honey, this is my friend…" she said.

> TK nodded and walked away. Her mothere exused herself and followed him.

> "TK, when I want you to meet someone, you can at least say hi to them!" she scolded.

> "Mom, you should get back together with Dad," TK mumbled.

> "Honey, we have both grown in different ways."

> "That's not what I wanted to hear," TK sniffed. "I just want to go back home to be with Daddy and Matt!"

_

> No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now. I don't want to hear you say that I will understand someday. No, no, no, no. I don't want to hear you say you both have grown in different ways. No, no, no, no. I don't want to meet your friend, and I don't wanna start over again. I just want my life to be the same, just like we used to be. Somedays... I hate everything. I hate everything. Everyone and everything. Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now. Na na na na na na na. Na na na na na na na. Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now. I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now. 

_

> TK and Matt were together again, having adventures in the digiworld. After Myotismon was destroyed for good, he and Matt had to go back. TK saw his mom try to stop them but his dad stopped her.

> "Just let them go, Nancy," he said, lighting a cigarette, "we did some selfish decisions of our own, remember?"

> They were going back to the digiworld and TK stood close to Matt. As he looked down, TK could swear he saw his mom and dad hold hands. "I thing someday as just arrived," TK whispered to himself.

> "Did you say something, TK?" Matt asked.

> TK smiled and shook his head. "I just hope that we can stop whatever is messing with the digiworld!"

> A much older TK, eleven years, now moved across the harbor closer to his old home. He was no longer father apart from his home. He was closer to Matt and his brother. They weren't in the same apartment, but it was close enough. TK saw the girl in his from his dreams, the girl named Kari, the 8th child who as just his size when they found her. Actually, she might have been a bit taller, but now he was taller. He didn't expect to see her and his friends again. He didn't even expect to see his brother and father again, but he was.

> "Hi, TK," Kari smiled, ignoring the kid with goggles and violet-red hair behind her. "It's good to see you again, how are you doing?"

> TK smiled back, "I'm doing just wonderful, Kari. Just wonderful." 

_

> Everything is wonderful now.

_ **_

> The End. I thought I might as well reach into my heart and dedicate this to any kid out there with separated or divorced parents. If you're lucky, your life might end up like TK's! ^_^ --GameGirl loves ya.

_**


End file.
